Distant Wings
by Saiyavenger
Summary: "For two years, Asuka and Leo had been going through this, and it never got any easier for either of them. It felt like a death blow every time Leo went back home to Germany."


"This sucks," the girl muttered as she slammed her fist into the chair beside her and watched her lover go through the boarding gate. Two years. For two years, Asuka and Leo had been going through this, and it never got any easier for either of them. It felt like a death blow every time Leo went back home to Germany.

Asuka threw her hood on and furiously wiped her tears away, trying to hide her sadness from the crowds around her. She cursed herself relentlessly. She knew if word got out that "Osaka's self-proclaimed 'protector'" was crying, she'd become a laughingstock on the streets, pestered and jeered at every turn. She tried to put on a brave face as she walked towards the window, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"One more...!" her mind kept screaming, as she took a drink of her coffee. All she could think about was one more day on the town, one more night in Leo's arms, one more kiss... But it wouldn't happen. Not for a couple more months at least, due to their schedules. Leo had her excavation team to look after, and Asuka had classes at the local police academy.

Asuka was always asked by her friends why she would put up with such a relationship. She could pick anyone she wanted around Osaka based on her reputation alone, but none of them were Leo. None of them could make her feel the way Leo always did.

Dealing with the long distance was one of the toughest things she had ever attempted to endure. The stares and whispers they got from some people for being lesbians didn't help matters, and neither did having to keep quiet about it all around her family. But she would tough it out. She would do anything for Leo.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a plane engine roaring, and her phone vibrating - a message from her blonde lover.

"I miss you already..." it said, accompanied by a picture of Leo trying her very best to look happy and cheer Asuka up, but failing to hide her sadness as well.

It still got a small smile out of the Japanese girl though, as she watched Leo's plane take off, keeping her eyes on it until it completely disappeared into the orange morning sky. The tidal wave of sadness from earlier threatened to strike again, but she tried to bury it down even as the realization came – she was gone. She crushed her coffee cup, ran out of the airport toward the nearest taxi, and unsuccessfully tried to hold back her tears and anger over having to wait again all the way, losing it completely when she got to her apartment.

When she got her composure back, she spent the rest of that day talking to Leo on the phone until the latter finally fell asleep from jet lag. For the entire time, she looked at the empty space next to her.

"This bed feels too damn big without you."

* * *

><p>"Still like your gift, hun?"<p>

"Like it? I love it! I'm wearing it right now! It fits perfectly!" Asuka replied cheerfully, pointlessly trying to show Leo the custom made jacket through her phone. "Although my favorite gift got whisked away back to Bremen..."

Their now-traditional holiday visit came and went, filled with tons of Christmassy and romantic activities. Sledding, parades, snowball fights in the park, bundling up together to watch old holiday movies... Asuka was still over the moon about everything they were able to do this year, but that made the pain of separating from her again even worse.

"I know... I miss you too..." Leo replied, noticing a slight crack in Asuka's voice. "Tell me... Have you ever thought about coming with me? Maybe moving in? I've got plenty of room, y'know..."

"Every day I do, honestly." She replied, a bit of a blush coming across her face.

"Really? Why don't you, then? It'd make me happier than anything else on this planet!"

"I'd give anything to be with you and make you happy, you know that... But with my classes, and my family here, I just-" She was cut off by her phone beeping. Another call, from her professor at the academy. "It's Lei. He wouldn't call during winter break unless it was important. I gotta take this, 'k?"

"I understand. We'll talk later! Ich liebe dich, Asuka."

"I love you too, Leo."

She clicked over. "Professor Wulong?"

"Oh, hi there, Asuka! Didn't think you were gonna pick up for a second!" Lei cheerfully greeted her. He had become a freelance instructor at various police academies around the globe after retiring from active duty in Hong Kong. It was he who helped Asuka get into the Osaka academy, when she was confused about what to do after high school, and set her on her path to become a cop.

"Sorry about that, was on the other line with Leo. What's up?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I need to meet up with you. Something's come up, and we need to discuss your performance as of late."

"Oh..." Asuka's heart sank, but she tried not to let it show in her voice. "Well, I'm already out, so, just name a spot and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"How bout the Kinryu on Midosuji?"

"Had a feelin' you'd say that. You're an addict, y'know?" She said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but feeling like she made it worse. "Uh... Yeah. I'll be there."

"Great, see you there."

She hopped on her bike, and with a quick turn, throwing snow and gravel on the unsuspecting passersby, she set off for the ramen shop, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

* * *

><p>"So, basically, what you're sayin' is..."<p>

"If you don't pick it back up, you're going to flunk out." Lei flatly replied. "I really don't get it, Asuka. This time last year, you had the best marks in your class. What happened?"

"Nothing's happened! I'm doing my best, I swear." She tried to defend herself, unconvincingly, as she unconsciously fiddled with her phone.

"But you're not. I've known you and your family for a long time. You haven't been as focused lately, and it almost feels like you don't want to be here." Lei began to lecture. "To call your recent performances your 'best' is an insult to yourself. Tell me, what's bothering you? Is it something with the course?"

"It's nothing, seriously. Definitely nothing wrong with the school." Asuka replied, trying to keep from glancing at the picture of Leo she pulled up. "I'm just missing someone right now. I'm getting sick of not being able to see her all the time."

"Wait, 'her'?"

"Yep, 'her'. Remember Leo?"

"You guys got together? Somehow I'm not surprised about any of this, but I'm glad you've found someone."

"Thank you, but back on topic..." She said with a small blush. "I'll get better, I promise. If anything else, I'll use her as inspiration."

"...Alright, I'll believe you, but I'll just leave you with this. The very second you lose your focus in the field could be your last. If your heart's not in this one hundred percent, then maybe it's for the best if you dropped the course and found something that makes you happier."

"Look. I love this city. I always have, and always will. I want to protect it, almost more than anything." She began, as Lei raised a curious eyebrow at the 'almost'. "That's always been my dream, you know that. It would take something major to ever change that."

"I understand... Alright then, I'll see you in class on Monday?"

"You bet."

"Sounds good. I hope it's the old you that shows up..." He said. "Thanks for coming by. I'll take care of the bill!"

"Thanks..."

Asuka waited until Lei had disappeared from her sight before leaving, inwardly cursing herself the entire time. She took the long route to her apartment, not even bothering to ride her bike, so she could get some air and gather her thoughts. Her dream and her lover... The two things she wanted the most in life were now engaged in a tug-of-war over her. There was only one thing Asuka wanted to do at this point. She pulled out her phone and dialed her favorite number...

"Kätzchen! How'd it go with Lei?"

"Eh... About that... I need a favor, hun."

"Anything for you. What is it?"

"Just... Cheer me up, like you always do."

* * *

><p>"Asuka! How have you been? It's been forever since you called us!"<p>

"Sorry, ma. I've just been busy with coursework, and Leo's been visiting again. What's up?"

"Well, your father and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tonight? It'd give us all a chance to catch up after so long. You can even bring your boyfriend too. We'd love to meet him!"

"Yeah... 'Him'... Um, right, yeah, we've got nothin' planned for tonight, so I guess we'll be there."

"Great! We'll fix your favorite and everything! See you later!"

"Later!"

"Ugh, wonderful..." Asuka grumbled as she clicked her phone off. Asuka loved her parents, but over the years, things had become strained. Her father wasn't happy that she declined to take over the dojo, and the various pressures they both put on Asuka made her almost unwilling to interact with them. She had a bad feeling about tonight, but seemingly forgot about it as she noticed a towel-clad Leo stepping out of her bathroom.

"Who was that, kätzchen?" She asked as she laid down next to Asuka and gave her a quick kiss.

"Just my parents. They want us to stop by for dinner."

"Whoa, cool! I've wanted to meet them for a long time now. Surprised I haven't by now, actually..."

"Well, I've told you how they are..." Asuka replied with a sigh. "They're very... old-fashioned, if you get my drift. They even think you're a boy."

"A lot of people used to think that! Anyways, you worry too much, sweetheart. As long as I make you happy, they should like me, right?" Leo tried to reassure her, as she wrapped her arm around Asuka's waist. "Just relax, we can do this."

"I hope you're right..." Asuka replied as she brought Leo into a closer embrace, running her fingers through the blonde's still slightly wet hair. "Wow... Three years together this weekend... Amazing, ain't it?"

"Absolutely!" Leo said, her eyes suddenly darting around the room, until they focused on her luggage, currently being 'guarded' by Asuka's cat. She started to sweat and shake a little, although Asuka didn't seem to notice. "Would you change anything?"

"Nothing at all. What we have is better than I ever dreamed it'd be." Asuka paused for a moment. Well... OK. Maybe I'd change one thing."

"What's that?"

"The fact that you're always so far away..." Asuka replied, planting a soft kiss on Leo's forehead.

"Oh really?" Leo asked, with a mischievous grin. She broke free of the hug, popped up, and began to straddle Asuka's torso, pinning the brunette's hands to the bed. "Am I close enough now?"

"I don't think so..."

She leaned in closer, her towel now falling off, and engaged Asuka in a long, passionate kiss.

"How bout now...?" Another long kiss, but this time Asuka got the advantage and reversed the position, this time pinning her German lover down. Another quick kiss and a grin.

"Muuuuuch better."

* * *

><p>"Been awhile since I've been here..." Asuka said, as she surveyed the exterior of the home she grew up in. Aside from the wood aging a bit, it seemed nothing had changed in the year since she last visited.<p>

"Still can't believe you don't come here more often. This place is beautiful!" Leo exclaimed, taking in the sights. It was like something out of a movie. A peaceful early spring evening, cherry blossoms in full bloom surrounding the traditional Japanese house, with a medium-sized dojo to the side. After so many nights surrounded by the bright lights and fast-paced nature of the city, it was a refreshing change of pace for Leo, and while she wouldn't admit it herself, Asuka as well.

"I can't believe you got to live in a place like this!"

"Heh, yeah... It's definitely not the worst place to grow up..." Asuka said, with a slight uneasiness in her voice that Leo certainly wasn't used to hearing.

"Hey. Remember what I told you earlier." Leo started, taking Asuka's hands in her own as she spoke. "Everything's gonna be just fine. If they truly love you, they'll be happy as long as you're happy. Besides..." A tear began to form in the corner of her eye. "You should at least be happy you have parents to introduce me to. I'd love to be able to introduce you to my mother..."

"You're right..." She said, wiping the now-streaming tears away on her lover's face. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I want 'em to love you as much as I do." She flashed a confident grin once more. "Let's just go in there and try to have a good time! No fears!"

"There's the Asuka I fell in love with!" Leo perked back up, giving Asuka a quick peck on the lips. "Now, is my hair ok? I didn't get a chance to fix it because _someone_ in a green jumper decided to-"

"Mom! Dad! Hi!" Asuka quickly exclaimed, a furious blush running across her face, knowing what Leo was about to say next. She ran to her parents, hugging each with one arm. All Leo could do was smile, watch, and covertly take a picture of the moment.

"Asuka... It still amazes me how beautiful you've grown up to be!" Her mother stated, causing the blush Asuka had just gotten rid of to rear its head again.

"Certainly didn't get it from me." Her father chimed in, with a laugh.

"It's good to see you both again!" She said, being almost overly cheerful compared to how she was a couple minutes earlier. "Feels like it's been ages..."

"Well it wouldn't if you'd actually come up here once in awhile! You're not _that_ far away!" Her mother replied, giving Asuka a playful smack on the head with her fan. "Anyways, who's your friend back there? And where's this Leo guy we've heard so much about?"

Asuka looked back at Leo, who seemed to be blushing at being the center of attention, but still confident. She gave Asuka her trademark thumbs-up.

"Now or never, I suppose..." She stated under her breath. "Actually... The girl back there... That _is_ Leo. Eleonora Kliesen, meet my parents."

"An honor to meet you both!" Leo said as she stepped up and cheerfully bowed to the elder Kazamas, seemingly oblivious to the sharp change in the air that Asuka felt.

"Asuka, you're a...?"

"Yeah," she replied, standing a little straighter and shakily exhaling, still staring at her parents, even though she could feel their disapproving glares hit her like a bolt of lightning. "I'm sorry I never said anything. I was afraid you wouldn't accept it."

"Don't accept it? You're da—"

"Honey, let's just... Go have dinner, ok? We'll discuss this later..."

The awful feeling Asuka had earlier came back in full force. Everything she was afraid of was suddenly coming to pass. Leo felt uneasy as well, knowing just what Asuka's father was about to say. She tried to lighten the mood, keeping a perpetual smile on, and taking hold of Asuka's hand as they walked through the house, but it didn't seem to help.

For the first time Leo had ever seen it, Asuka seemed genuinely frightened and hurt.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Aside from a small crunch on occasion, or the clanking of Leo's western-style silverware due to her inability to use chopsticks, the dining room was completely silent. It was one of the most awkward meals either of the two girls had ever had, and the older of the duo had had enough.

"So, um... Your cooking is excellent, Mrs. Kazama!"

"Thank you, Eleonora." She replied, politely enough, but still with a bit of venom in her tone. "Tell us more about yourself, why don't you?"

"Er, please, just call me Leo! And I'm twenty-two, run my daddy's old expedition team, live in Germany, and I've been dating Asuka for three years!"

"How did you two meet?"

"We met in the Iron Fist tournament, and became friends pretty quickly!" Leo cheerfully replied.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her enter those." Asuka's father grumbled loud enough for all to hear, causing Asuka to drop her chopsticks like she was hit in the gut.

"Honey, settle. I told you we'd discuss this with her later." His wife reprimanded him. "Asuka, how are your police classes going? You stopped talking about them suddenly..."

"Eh... They're alright..."

"In other words, you're failing, aren't you? Probably daydreaming about your little girlfriend..." This one hit Asuka even harder, as he pretty much nailed the situation completely. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Honey!"

"No, I need to say something here!" Asuka's father lashed out. "Just what's gotten into you Asuka? What makes you think any of this is right?"

Asuka sat there silently. Leo placed her hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently, shying away from the family and focusing on the shaking figure beside her.

"Well?"

"I knew this would happen..." She began, still looking down at her plate. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you see how happy Leo makes me? Shouldn't that be enough? Isn't that what you should want as parents? For your daughter to be happy?"

"I wanted you to be something special like I know you could've been! The family's new 'chosen one' to replace Jun!" he growled, exasperated.

"_Fuck_ Jun! I am _sick_ of being compared to her!" Asuka shouted back, rising from her chair, "Why do_ I_ have to be the next Jun? Why can't I just be the first Asuka? Why can't _you_ just be happy with me being who I am!"

"You definitely don't have to worry about being her now, Asuka, because you're not worthy to master our pure powers," her Father sighed, rubbing his temples, still angered.

"Well... Maybe I'm sick of being a goddamn Kazama," she finally choked out, tears steadily dripping down her cheeks, "Come on Leo, we're leaving!"

She stormed out, Leo following behind after a quick, awkward bow to her parents, despite everything that had happened, only one phrase replaying over and over again in her head.

_"I never wanted any of this to happen..."_

That night, Asuka settled into Leo's arms to sleep, trying to suppress hiccuping sobs, but failing on more than one occasion. Leo tried doing all she could to make Asuka comfortable. Once she was sure Asuka was fast asleep, Leo snuck out of the bed, and began to write.

* * *

><p>11AM - way later than Asuka was used to waking up.<p>

She felt like she was in a daze - like the events of last night were just a bad dream that never happened. But she knew they were all too real. When she finally got herself in order, all she wanted to do was turn around, kiss Leo good morning, and move on from the heartbreak the best she could.

But when she looked to the side where Leo usually slept, she didn't find what she was expecting at all.

Where her lover should have been, a small, folded up piece of paper lay there instead, with Asuka's name written in what seemed to be a messier version of Leo's handwriting. Fearing the worst and swallowing the tight lump in her throat, she reached out with a trembling hand, hesitantly opening it.

_"I don't want to tear you away from your family. -Leo" _

Asuka's heart shattered. The tears from last night came back, untamed in their strength and frequency. While it didn't explicitly say anything about 'breaking up', she knew that's what it implied. So many emotions hit her at once. A longing for Leo to come back, immense sadness at potentially losing her for good, anger at her father for potentially ruining everything. She was just about to crumple the note up and throw it in the garbage, when she heard a noise. Her cat knocking over the trash bin she was looking for.

As she stood to set it back up and reprimand her pet for his mischief, she noticed something had fallen out. A light blue envelope, with her name written in a much prettier fashion, but still unmistakably Leo's style. As she bent down to pick it up, she noticed it was a bit heavier than the usual greeting card as well. Her heartbeat quickened as she slid her finger along the envelope's opening.

Inside was a greeting card with two kittens nuzzling each other on the cover. What she found when she opened the card, though, left her completely speechless.

_"An mein Liebe,_

_You've done so much for me since we met... I'm not sure three years has been enough time to repay you and I need more. _

_Give me the rest of our lives to do it?"_

Under the text, a shining diamond ring was taped, next to a small drawing of Asuka and Leo underneath a set of bells. She stared at the ring for awhile, happier tears welling up in her eyes this time, mulling over her thoughts. For months, it seemed everything was falling apart for her in Osaka. Her dream job was getting more and more out of reach with each passing day. Her family refused to accept her, and she was sick of feeling so lonely, with the girl she loved so far away.

That ring symbolized more than just love. It symbolized the freedom to live her life the way she wanted to - and with who she wanted.

"A new start with her is just what I need."

She checked the airport's departure times on her phone. The next flight to Bremen was scheduled for 1PM. She'd be cutting it close, but she still had time to catch it. With a renewed vigor she hadn't had in a long time, she packed essentials, put out some food for the cat, got herself cleaned up as much as she could, and ran out the door as quickly as she could to find a taxi.

On the way to the airport, she phoned Lei, getting her professor's voicemail.

"Listen, I don't have much time to explain, but... I won't be in class Monday morning. Something's come up. It turns out, while I love Osaka more than most anything else on this planet, I don't love it more than her. Thank you for all you've done for me over the past few years, and I hope you understand... Oh! And one more thing, if you don't mind. Feed Sparrow for me til I can come back for him? It'll only be a week or so. Thanks!"

She arrived at the airport with barely any time to spare. By the time she got her ticket and got to the luggage check, it was 12:55. Her heart was racing. If she missed this flight, without getting Leo back and giving her her answer, she would regret it the rest of her life.

"I'm coming... Please, wait for me!"

By the time she got through baggage and security, it was 12:59 – she'd been incredibly lucky that the lines were short, and that she didn't have much with her. Still, only a minute to spare, and a long distance to go. She knew it would look suspicious if she ran through the airport, but she had no choice. She booked it through the terminals, flashing her ticket to anyone who looked at her. When she finally got outside, they were moving the stairs and about to shut the door.

"Wait! Please wait! You've got one more!" She yelled, showing her ticket to the stewardesses as she fell to her knees from exhaustion. "I'm begging you, don't take off without me..." She pleaded. The assistants looked at each other, stopping their usual routine. Under normal circumstances, they would've ignored her request.

But it seemed luck was on Asuka's side today.

She thanked the stewardesses eternally, it seemed, as she stepped on board. She paused in the entrance, catching her breath from the mad dash through the airport. It was the most worn out she had ever been. Not even her multi-round fights with Lili tired her out this much. As she caught her breath, she looked around for any sign of her should-be fiancé. Luckily, it didn't take long for her to spot the familiar blonde hair she loved to play with, and an empty seat beside her.

"Perfect."

Elsewhere, Leo sat dejectedly, alone. She hated what she did to Asuka, but felt she had no choice. Family was important to Leo. She wished she still had one, and certainly didn't want to ruin Asuka's relationship with hers. It was the right call to make, in her eyes, which, at this point, had become miniature waterfalls.

"And we were so close to making it, too..." She said, as her mind began to playback all the memories they had together. She thought back to the card she had thrown away. The entire point of the trip for Leo was to make that proposal, but her fear of rejection was too great, especially after what she saw the night before. Another freight-train of regret hit her dead on, as she wished she'd been able to work up enough courage to give it to her, but now she had to live with the choice she made.

"I just wonder if she'll ever find it..." She thought out loud as she wiped her eyes and started to put her headphones on. However, she was stopped by a familiar hand ruffling her hair.

"Find what, Elly?"

"Wha...?" Leo looked up in shock at the figure above her. "No way...! Asuka?"

"The one and only. That seat's not taken, is it?" She asked, wearing her trademark grin.

"Not at all, but... Why did you follow me?"

"Does it even need saying?" She replied as she finally sat next to Leo.

"But... what about your home? Your family?"

"I think it's time for a new beginning, a new home..." She paused, and placed her left hand on Leo's, the engagement ring on full display. "And a new family."

"You mean...?" Leo lit up like a Christmas tree. If her smile got any bigger, Asuka swore her face would split.

"Eleonora, I do." Asuka replied, as she brought Leo into an embrace, or as much of one as they could manage in the plane's seats. "Asuka Kliesen has a nice sound to it, don't you think?"

"I... I..." Leo tried, but was unable to come up with any words in reply. Only an action. The most passionate kiss she'd ever given Asuka. In that instance, the other passengers looking on at their moment didn't exist. For Leo, it was just her and Asuka, and nothing else mattered.

"I love you... So much..."

"I love you too. And I always will."

They spent the flight sleeping, hand in hand, their heads resting against each other, both with seemingly perpetual smiles on their faces. Every now and again, Asuka would wake up and brush the hair out of Leo's eyes. All she could do is just stare down at the blonde, completely content with her life, for the first time in what felt like ages.

"I wonder what she's dreaming of..." Asuka stated under her breath, although not enough to keep from waking Leo up.

"Tell me yours first..." She said with a small smile and yawn, instinctively snuggling against Asuka's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some girl I love." Another grin crept upon her face. "And potential honeymoon plans with her."

"Yeah...?" Leo began to reply as she softly smiled again, watching the sun begin to set out of the jet's window, completely content herself in Asuka's arms.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>For Razer, Sarah, Cary, Pencey, and Tessa. I love you guys. Thank you for being constant sources of inspiration, help, and the best friends I could ever ask for.<p> 


End file.
